Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Return to Oz
Huaxing, Shanying, and the Jady’s Fairies (Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin) gets kidnapped by Mombi’s long-lost Sister and gets taken back to oz so Kibosh teleports Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey, The Ghostly Trios, The Hamilton Brady’s (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin), Max and Goofy back to Oz to team up with Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman and Dorothy’s boyfriend, Zeb Hugson to Rescue the immortal witches and fairies. Sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Dimension Wars, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Nightmare in America, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Haunted Palace of Egypt and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Islands of the Lost Dreams. Characters * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Jim Brady * Marci Brady * Annie Brady * Jake Brady * Robin Brady * Dorothy Gale * Toto * Scarecrow * Tinman * Cowardly the Lion * Karen Sympathy * Kat Harvey * Dr. James Harvey * Max Blanton * Goofy * Zeb Hugson * The Little Sheep * Tinwoman * Pinocchio * Dahlia the Ballet Fairy Plot/Chapters Chapter 1: Mombi’s Long-Lost Sister - Once upon a time, in the magical world of Oz, Princess Ozma, Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead hear bad news about at the Gillikin Country (where Ozma (in Tip form) and Jack use to live but not the real Tip because he lives somewhere else) because there’s a mysterious and evil witch and Miss Nadia Von Trapke/Monbita, Mombi's long lost sister and she has plans to destroy every immortal witches and fairies to bring the witch of east and west to come back to life. But Jack doesn’t understand what’s immortal means, Ozma told her son Jack that immortal means persons who cannot died but they can lived forever and Jack understand that. Miss Nadia started headed to New Jersey and she visit The Brady's of Hamilton house and her real name is Monbita who is in diguised and ask Max Blanton, his dog, Goofy and the Hamilton Brady’s (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin) where are their immortal fairies? Chapter 2: Kidnapping The Immortal Witches and Fairies - Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and the Jady Fairies (Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin) show up with their magic and they see the mortals who are trapped by Nadia but she begins to capture all immortal witches and Fairies and put them in her bottle. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen Sympathy Show up and ask everyone what’s going on? Nadia told them that her true form is Monbita because she disguised herself as her same alter ego so she decided to destroy the immortal witches and fairies with her powers and she had green elephants just like her long lost sister. Fortunately, Casper, Kat Harvey, Dr. James Harvey and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) had to break in to help their friends to save their immortal friends but Monbita has a plan to get her revenge on her long lost sister Mombi to destroy the immortal witches and Fairies so Monbita nap all the immortal witches and Fairies and then journey back to Oz. Chapter 3: Teleport to Oz - After the immortal gang were been kidnapped by Mombi's long lost sister, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen needs to go back to the land of Oz immediately to get their immortal friends back. Casper and Kat realize that Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen had been to the Wizard of Oz story before so they told them that they had been in some other Fairy Tales story as well. Then suddenly, Kibosh and Snivel Show up and they can help Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey, The Ghostly Trios, Max, Goofy and the Hamilton Brady’s to get to the Land Of Oz so he wants them to save their immortal friends as he used his powers to beams the gang to the land of Oz and he did. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. James, The Ghostly Trios, Max, Goofy and the Hamilton Brady’s are now in the Land of Oz just like in the Movie. Chapter 4: Reunited with Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tinman and Lion - When the gang arrive in the world of Oz, they see a 15 year old girl with her dog and her three friends and it’s Dorothy Gale, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman and Cowardly Lion and they are all happy to see Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen again and Jake’s so excited to finally to meet the Wizards of Oz Gang as he was very happy. Casper remember that Tinman when he was very heartless when he didn’t have a heart. Rocky explains the Wizards of Oz gang everything and Dorothy told the gang that same thing that Ozma, Tip and Jack told her and her friends about so they need to find out how to break Monbita’s spells and save their immortal friends. Chapter 5: Meet Zeb Hugson - After tagging with Dorothy and her friends, they Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. James, the Ghostly Trios, Max, Goofy and the Hamilton Brady’s are on the yellow brick road when they see a young boy who has a same age as Dorothy does, Chapter 6: Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Lion Meet the Little Sheep Chapter 7: Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey, The Ghostly Trios and Tinman Meet Tinwoman Chapter 8: Jim, Annie, Jake, Max, Goofy and Scarecrow Meet Pinocchio Chapter 9: Marci, Robin, Dorothy, Toto and Zeb Meet Dahlia the Ballet Fairy Chapter 10: The Plan to Save the Immortal Witches and Fairies Chapter 11: The Gillikin Country Chapter 12: The Battle to Save The Immortal Witches and Fairies Chapter 13: Glinda Rewards the Heroes Chapter 14: Return to New Jersey and the Finale Chapter Category:Harvey Entertainment Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film